All that you have and more
by zigzaglover
Summary: 8 girls are sent to CGL. Afraid, worried, and thirsty when they first get there, they are quick to learn what male-female bonding is all about.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or the characters, but I like the possibilities! Please don't sue me. I have only 7 pennies! I own only the 8 girls I made up for to write this story.  
  
" Yo! Mom! When're the new chicks getting' here?" X-ray asked.  
" Soon, Rex, soon. Be patient. You'll have to learn that, it's an important social skill." Mr. Pendanski said as he filled X-ray's canteen.  
" Shit, man, I can't wait to see'em." Squid said to Magnet as they waited as Armpit got his canteen filled and Zigzag moved up in line.  
" Ahhhhh.. I can't wait either, man. There's gotta be a blonde in there. There's gotta be." Magnet said, throwing his canteen in the air and catching it.  
" Dude, keep dreamin' man." Squid said.  
  
This was supposed to be a short chappie, and the girls will arrive in the next, I promise. Please review! 


	2. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or any of the characters, but I wish I did.  
  
Aimee jumped out of the bus, not even waiting to get her handcuffs removed.  
" Land!" she squealed, " Oh sandy, hole infested land!"  
" Calm down, Aim. Wait a minute before you get all wild on us." Leigh said, carefully turning her wrists as they were freed.  
" That's like asking a friggin' squirrel to stop eating nuts." Triss said, walking ahead, scooping the land. Holes. More holes. A cabin, a couple of tents.. Not much to work with here. Oh well. With 7 of her best friends there with her, she doubted she would ever be bored. especially with Aimee there..  
' Lord.' Triss thought, shaking her head. That was about too much for her to think about at the moment.  
As soon as the other girls were freed, the guard led them to a cabin that smelled of sweat, pigs and sunflower seeds. In the chair in front of the desk sat a middle-aged man, about 40 or so.  
" Hello girls. You are the last of the female campers to be brought here for a loooooong time. The first few were brought here only two weeks ago. You'll be in the new all female division of 'D' tent. My name is Mr. Sir. You are to address me by my name, is that clear?" he asked.  
" Y-yes." They all said. Mr. Sir got a good look at Aimee.  
" What is wrong with you?" he asked. Aimee wasn't able to stand still, and her shoulder blade jumped up and down, up and down, up and down..  
" The guard wouldn't let her take her Ridilin on the bus. He thought it was drugs or something." Leigh said, defending her spastic cousin.  
" Oh, so you're Aimee." Mr. Sir said, looking at a file and propping his feet up on his desk, " Says here you have a few ' handicaps'." She shot him a poisonous glance.  
" Blindness is a handicap. Deafness is a handicap. Obsessive compulsive disorder and ADD are not handicaps. Besides, I don't even have OCD. I'm just picky." Aimee said.  
" Well, Ms.Carter, thanks for clearing that up. Now, you hoodlums, we'll get your uniforms and show you around." Mr. Sir said, staring at Aimee as he said so. When he finally looked off, she stuck her tongue out.  
" Aim!" Leigh exclaimed, sensing the obvious danger of Mr. Sir.  
" What?" Aimee asked looking totally clueless by the time Mr. Sir turned around.  
" Here're your uniforms. I'll leave you to get changed. Then Mr. Pendanski will be here to tell you the rules and such. I'm gonna go back to m'office, if he needs me." Mr. Sir said, passing out the orange shirts and boots.  
"What, do we just keep our T shirts on?" Aimee asked, who was wearing a tank top that depicted a boy that read " Boys are stoopid. Let's throw rocks at them!"  
" Yeah.." Mr. Sir half grunted.  
" Yay! I get to keep my ChrisTEENS shirt on!" Jackie said, pulling on the orange pant suit.  
" Are you decent?" a voice called.  
" Yeah, come on in." Leigh said. A funny looking man with a scraggly beard and zinc-oxide on his nose popped his head in.  
" Girls? My name is Mr.Pendanski. I'll be your counselor while you're here at Camp Greenlake. I assume you know you'll be in 'D' tent? Well, come on, let's introduce you to the boys. They've bugged me for weeks about when all you were gonna get here." Mr. Pendanski said.  
" I'll bet they have." Harmony said, rolling her eyes.  
They walked out of the small tent and walked into the Wreck room.  
" Ricky, Alan, this is Aimee, Leigh, Harmony, Jackie, Triss, Chelsea, Grammercy-"  
" Grahm!" Grammercy called out, refusing to respond to the name Grammercy.  
" and Aurora." Mr. Pendanski said, pointing out each of them.  
" Hey, how did you know I was Aimee and she was Leigh?" Aimee asked.  
" I know everything." Mr. Pendanski said.  
" Yo, my name is Squid, and this is Zigzag." Alan/Squid said, pointing to Zigzag. Zigzag was a very.. Strange looking boy, around 15 or 16 who had a rather long neck and frizzy hair that stuck straight out in all the humidity, and not to mention his wild eyes that were bouncing from girl to girl. Aimee, needless to say, instantly swooned over him. Strange was what appealed her.  
" Ricky, do you know where the other boys are at?" Mr. Pendanski asked, ignoring Squid Ricky pointed to one of the understuffed couches where a few of them sat and to the pool table, where two black guys played.  
" Ricky. I like that name. Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Aimee asked, saying every thing very quickly. Squid looked to Triss.  
" Is she always like this?" he asked.  
" You get used to it after a while." She said.  
The black guy with glasses, seemingly the leader, was instantly taken with Aimee's happy, friendly nature.  
" Girl, you wired!" he said. " My name is X ray. This is Caveman, Armpit, Magnet and Zero. I see you've already met Squid and Ziggy."  
" Yeah, hey, what's up with the nicknames?" Aimee asked.  
" Tradition. You'll be getting one too, sooner or later." X ray said.  
" Oh. So until then I'm either Aimee or shutup, right?" she asked. X ray laughed.  
" You're aight. You may just last!" X ray said, moving over to meet the others. Zigzag was a nervous wreck for a while, but soon returned to his broken TV screen, to watch what ever he imagined. The new girls were okay. Aimee was a little on the nutty side, but she was okay.  
  
Read and Review. What is the point of this story you may ask? Read on, baby, read on! 


	3. Telling the truth and not even bothering...

Disclaimer: Hmm. I now have 31 cents. the plot is ever thickening. still, don't sue! I own only Aimee and the other girls!  
  
Thanks for the suggestion of telling how the girls' look, SheElf! Thanks for the reviews peeps, I love you for it! Oh well, on with the show!  
  
Triss flipped her darkish blonde hair behind her shoulder and flirted with Crips, a guy with muscular arms and the beginning of a mustache. Her brown eyes flashed in the dim lighted room, brightening it with a healthy glow. Aimee bounced around, of the walls and on the pool table. X ray smiled. She wouldn't be so wired the next day. or at least, he hoped she wouldn't be. why was he even getting so taken with a white girl, any way? He looked over at Harmony, the only black girl, who had greenish eyes and black hair with pinkish stripes. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come over.  
Squid took in the beauty of the girls: Aimee with her unique eyes (one was green and the other icy blue) and brown hair, Leigh with shiny raven hair and brown eyes, Grahm with red hair and blue eyes, Chelsea's blonde hair and a color of eyes he could only describe as 'breen', Jackie's black hair with blue tint and Aurora's violet eyes. You'd have thought one of them would've been ugly! He felt sorry for all of the girls that had came before them; they were getting ignored.  
" Hey, what's up?" Aimee asked Zigzag, who nearly jumped out of the understuffed chair he was sitting in.  
" Whoops! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!" she said with a chuckle.  
" S'alright." He said.  
" Ya know, I'm a very straightforward person, so I'll just go ahead and say it to ya-" Jackie interrupted by bursting into the room, holding a CD case.  
" Could not STAND that country music any more. Brought something of my own." She said, popping in her CD and turning up the volume.  
'Alley' by the Ying Yang twins blasted from the boombox. Aimee's head jerked.  
" Let's dance!" she said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist. He stammered.  
" I-I-I-I-I can't, I don't know how!" he said.  
" Aww, it's easy!" she said, trying to coax him into it.  
" Dinner!" Mr. Sir called.  
" What do we have here?" he asked.  
" Nothing, Mr. Sir, we were just trying to show the guys a thing or two about dancing." Grahm said, plastering on a charming smile. Grahm had a way to twist men into doing anything she wanted that pissed Aimee and the others off.  
" Yeah.. Well, you bes' get to dinner." Mr. Sir said, walking off. All the guys applauded Grahm as Leigh and Aimee sneered.  
" Can you believe that?" Leigh mouthed.  
" No." Aimee mouthed back. She looked back to Zigzag, who had his mouth wide open and was still hanging onto her waist.  
'Poor guy.' she thought with a smile.  
" You can let go now." She said.  
" Oh, oh okay." He said, looking off and trying not to look back.  
" Let's go, you gotta show me where to sit." Aimee said, pulling his arm.  
" Uh, you can sit next to me and Squid, I guess." He said, looking up, down and all around.  
" Beautiful! Oh, by the way, like I was trying to say earlier, I think you're hot." She said, laughing when he stumbled.  
  
Oh, Lord, I already have a low opinion of this story.. Oh well. You guys like it, right? Right? Read and review! If I don't get at least 5 more, I will refuse to write any more. 


	4. Pillow talk

Disclaimer: I'm not any richer than I was last chapter and it doesn't look like that is going to change. I claim nothing but Aimee, the other girls, and my imaginary friend, Colonel Schvantz. he doesn't talk to me much anymore though.  
  
" Aimee." Leigh called, knowing that her best friend/cousin would be awake.  
" Yeah?" she asked.  
" I miss Nana, mama, Emma and the entire town of Monticello." Leigh said, holding back tears.  
" It's okay, Leigh. Just think, Justin can't stay away for too long." Aimee said. Leigh smiled. Justin was the reason the 8 girls were there in the first place. How can one guy get all those females in trouble? They all got caught 'kidnapping' some rich kid, a friend of his. They all knew him and were on good terms with him, and were gonna surprise him with a trip to Orlando, FL for his birthday. What they did was slip a horse tranquilizer in the dude's Dr. Pepper, load him and some belongings in an SUV Justin had rented, and start driving. But the rich dude's parents reported their son missing and they had all this fuss. it wasn't like they were gonna dump him in the ocean, or that they were holding him for ransom. They just wanted to do something for the guy's birthday. Turns out the dude couldn't remember a thing (because of the tranquilizer) so his 'rents were able to press charges after they found the culprits. Since Justin, Leigh, Aimee, Aurora, Triss, Harmony, Chelsea, Jackie, and Grahm all had one thing or another to do with the 'kidnapping', they were all tried. Justin's case was different, though. The parents were having a little trouble trying to decide whether or not to press charges in the beginning. They ended up doing so, and the trial would take a little longer due to the delay.  
" Yeah." Leigh said, turning over on her smelly, scratchy cot.  
  
Ummmmm... short chappie, okay, well, I guess it is kind of essential to what's coming next. R&R please! 


	5. Rude Awakining I cannot spell Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Zigzag (even though I wish I did.. wink wink hint hint) or any of Louis Sachar's characters. So buzz off!!!!!!  
AN: hissssss... Preps.. Evil.. Anywayzers, I will definitely try to make longer chappies, and yeah, Grahm's actions are questionable, but she's not a prep. Just a bitch. (Btw, you guys DO know that the 8 girls are me and my friends, right? Right????) Actually, Jackie and I are no longer speaking. BTW (again): You guys will get the title later. I don't wanna spoil it for you.  
  
The seat in between Caveman and Zigzag was inevitably Aimee's. She claimed it the moment she claimed Zigzag. Jackie rolled her eyes as Magnet tried to carry on a convo and watched as Aimee shamelessly flirted with Zigzag. Who the heck did she think she was? Snatching Zig away like no one else wanted him.  
" Jack?" Magnet asked.  
" Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Whatever." She said, sipping her juice and playing footsie with Zigzag underneath the table. Or at least she hoped it was Zigzag.  
"Uh, Jackie, am I not giving you enough foot space or something?" Caveman asked.  
" Uh, no, your fine." Jackie said, showing off her Southern charm. Aimee rolled her eyes and leaned over to him. " Caveman, Jackie's trying to make a move on you." She said. He choked on his toast. If you could call that toast. Aimee took a bite of hers. She soon spit it out. " God! I have officially gone on a diet." Aimee said. " That crap tastes like pencil shavings!" she exclaimed. Every one laughed. Except for Jackie. She only stewed over it. ' Lord. What a dunce. Every one thinks she's so damn funny.' she thought.  
" This cannot be happening! They're sending him HERE?!?!" the Warden yelled.  
" Well, you told me to tell the judge that we could hold one more." Mr. Pendanski said. The Warden looked livid. Mr. Sir looked pleased.  
" No, MORON! I told you to tell the COOK that we could hold one more shipment of POTATOES! LORD!" she yelled. She turned around to Mr. Sir's grinning face.  
" What are you smiling at? You're not any more useful than him." She said, turning away to leave.  
" I don't know what we're gonna do bout this Justin kid." Mr. Pendanski said.  
" Eh. She'll get over it. Just put another cot in D tent. It'll be alright." Mr. Sir said, getting that far off look, acting as tough he were the only person there.  
" Yeah, but where are we gonna get the cot? Or, not to mention, the shovel or the suit?" Mr. Pendanski asked. After several minutes without a reply from the mentaly absent Mr. Sir, he gave up.  
' There must be something in storage.' He thought with a sigh.  
Jackie did her best to embarrass Aimee. One time when the water truck came around, she was feeling particularly mean.  
" Hey, look. Here comes the moron." She said as Aimee approached.  
" What's the matter, Jackie? Ya constipated again?" Leigh asked, giving Jackie a sneer.  
" What the heck's the matter with you lately, Jackie? Yesterday, you were bouncing around, fetching CD's and rap battling with Armpit." Aurora asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
" Ah, don't bother, Oreo. She's probably just too hot." X ray said.  
" Who?" Aurora/Oreo asked.  
" It's your nickname. Like it?" He asked.  
" Yeah, it kinda fits." She said.  
" What about me?" Grahm asked, turning on that sickening guy-numbing charm.  
" Strawberry." He said. Grahm toyed with her red curls and thanked him.  
" Don't thank me; thank Squid." X ray said.  
" Thanks." Grahm said to Squid, who was less than interested in her. She wasn't his type. She was kinda snobbish to him.  
  
Short chappie, I know. R&R! 


End file.
